


Domesticity

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: RayWood [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: A small wish of Ryan's.





	

It was a quiet night, for once. They didn’t have any jobs to work on, and the Fakes hadn’t called them in for anything. They had spent the day laying in Ryan’s bed, sleeping (for the most part) and just staying in each other’s arms. Ryan gently sat up and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his bedside table, lighting one up. He offered the box to Ray but he shook his head, instead curling up more against the merc’s side. Ryan took a careful drag of the cigarette, knocking the ash into the ashtray next to them. He looked down at Ray, his expression unreadable. “Do you think we should leave?” It was a just a mere whisper, barely registering in Ray’s ears. 

“What do you mean?” Ray asked, looking up at Ryan lazily. “If you wanna leave, you’re gonna have to fight me into some clothes. I’m too comfortable here.”

Ryan lowered the cigarette from his mouth and studied Ray for a few moments. “I mean this lifestyle, Ray. Don’t you ever wish to just… have a normal life?” Ryan asked softly, watching the smoke from his cigarette, avoiding Ray’s gaze.

The sniper studied Ryan carefully, a small frown on his face. “What’s got you thinking like that? You know we can’t leave. We’d spend the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders, ‘cause you know that just because we’re not in it anymore doesn’t mean our enemies aren’t going to give us up. And you gotta think about the Fakes. I mean, yeah we just started working with them, but I know you like them. Hell, even I do, and you know I’m not exactly a people person.”

The merc sighed, taking a deep drag off of his cigarette. “I don’t know, Ray. I just… can’t help but think of the things we’re missing out on. Never having to look over our shoulders at every moment, having a house, having our own family..” Ryan brushed some of his shoulder length hair out of his face, stubbing out his cigarette slowly.

Ray looked at Ryan, slightly startled. “Uh, do I have the right Ryan? Since when did you want to be domestic? Have you been smoking my stash? You know I’d share that shit with you, Rye.”

Ryan huffed out a small, humourless laugh. “No, I haven’t been smoking your stash. You’re low anyways. Might wanna refill it soon.” Ryan sighed, something sad in his expression. “I know that we could never have that kind of that. But if we had the chance, would you do it?” The merc looked at Ray, studying him carefully. “Would you walk away?”

Ray fell silent, thinking about it. After a few moments he said softly, “For you, yeah. I uh, I hate kids, you know. And I’m not too sure how well I’d do obeying the law. But if that’s what you wanted… I’d do it.”

Ryan nodded once, smiling slightly. “You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you? Stubborn ass.”

The sniper smirked, sitting up slightly to look Ryan in the face fully.. “Depends on what you wanted. But yeah, I would. And I know you’d do the same. I uh, I love you asshole. You’re a fucking freak with a mask but I wouldn’t have you any other way. Don’t make me repeat that, by the way. It’s too fucking sappy.”

Ryan laughed, pulling Ray into a kiss. “I love you too.” He wrapped his arms back around Ray’s waist and rested his head on top of the sniper’s. They fell silent, both thinking about the life they could have once had… of the things they could never have.


End file.
